


傻瓜前男友12

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: 比较短 所以晚上再来看一下二更
Kudos: 17





	傻瓜前男友12

下拉

拉

拉

⚠️ 涉及一点drug！！虽然没写什么但是未成年还是不要看？ 只是怕有人不知道：  
*注：笑/气，一氧化二氮，吸入使人脸部肌肉失控形成诡异痴呆笑容，麻痹神经，du/pin。

12

过了晚饭时间，夜生活才刚开始。

街角的酒吧迎来营业高峰，空气中弥漫了酒精和年轻荷尔蒙的味道，充满了从精神世界中拔出自我最后一刻前的呼喊，角落里时不时爆发出一片嚎笑。疯狂的男人，吵闹的女人，年轻的酒吧老板穿了一件亮片外衣，皱着眉头从内里的门走出来，再抬头时无缝衔接上一张很有感染力的笑脸。

人们知道这个完美的笑不是来自他的内心，但是依旧会被尖尖上扬的眉眼，留存着亲切胶原蛋白的脸颊吸引，被骗地甘愿。他露出一排牙，笑容绽放得得心应手，拿过话筒例行说两句：

“今天，周五，我们狂欢！老规矩，每个卡桌按消费送免费酒水———”

星星光片里，人们沸腾着起哄，这家店的老板也算是这个城市娱乐场所之中的明星人物，每天晚上都穿的正式又别出心载，可惜露面不会很多，另蒙上了一层从不下场的神秘感。

老板说完话便离开了人们的视野，同几个身后的人上了二楼。和舞池相比较，二楼很明亮幽静，天花板上吊着华丽的灯，暖光在印着暗花的亚克力地毯上铺遍了一层，疾走在上面也悄无声响。

走廊两侧几乎全部都是房间，大大小小的卧房，包括几个幽谧宽敞的会客室。老板很会做生意，这一层是留给吐不动了，只想一头栽睡的客人们的，再者就是提供给酒过三巡，另想找点乐子的人们的，房价比起市场价钱高了不止一星半点，可没人在乎，酒精上头，是个人都想打肿脸充胖子——只此一夜而已，不挥霍怎么对得起白天重新要面对的破烂生活。

“烈哥。”

身后有人叫他。朴灿烈微微偏头，那人继续说：“我们抓到王鹏了！妈的欠了那么多钱还敢来！”

朴灿烈明显的挑眉彰显了这个消息的诡异程度，疑惑道：“在这里？”

那人道：“吃了熊心豹子胆，就是来自投罗网的吧？”

另一人干笑两声：“莫不是真觉得最危险的地方就是最安全的地方？傻逼。”

朴灿烈也拧着嘴笑了一下，早晚要抓到的，只是没想到会跑到自己眼皮子底下来撞枪口，真是无趣。

他身边的人又说：“就在二楼被撞见的，他还带了别人。”

朴灿烈皱眉道：“谁放进来的，不是说过了，这里不能进乱七八糟的人来，不管是鸭子还是鸡，统统给我挡了。”

这是他们前两个月刚刚设下的规定，谁叫一个贩卖身体的女大学生不知怎么死在了客人的床上，警察来零零落落调查了半个月，罚了不少又好一顿批评教育，酒吧门口一时间充满了穿着制服的条子，谁还敢来，生意惨淡了好久。

朴灿烈顺着别人的指引往王鹏的房间走，那人在他身边压低了声音继续说：“他好像是打了气*，嗑嗨了，今天脑子不好使，这才敢来咱这作的。”

朴灿烈眉宇间又凝重了半分，在自己店里又嫖又吸，这次非彻底解决这个垃圾不可。众人谈话间已经到了大敞着的房间门口，门口的人们都叫了声烈哥，把他迎了进去。

朴灿烈看见半趴在床沿上的男人，他双腿还在地上蜷着，脑袋旁边的被子上一滩红，像堆肉一样趴在那里不动了。

他走去过用脚尖拨弄了一番，把他无精打采的手臂毫不客气地踢开，露出一张黝黑的扭曲的脸，五官明显还处于神经被麻痹的亢奋状态中。他厌恶地看了看脚下也沾了人血的地毯，无语道：“怎么这么多血，不是告诉你们这种情况送警察么？”

朴灿烈说完内心有点酸涩的感慨，自己简直越来越遵纪守法良好公民了，年岁越增，就怕出点什么事，消防设施乖乖布好，假酒都卖的少了。

有人回答道：”没，就揍了他两下，不严重，他这是流鼻血了，然后晕了，烈哥你看。“

墙角丢了一地看起来人畜无害的小金属罐，却其实剧毒乖张。朴灿烈黑着眼底对店里的人道：”你们都不许给我沾这些破玩意！谁粘谁滚……你，把这些东西丢了去，条子看到了还要影响我做生意。“

有人应声去做了。大家都动起来收拾这一团残局，朴灿烈交叉着手点了根香烟，打开了屋内的窗户，吹着小风抽，今晚真是多事之秋，诸多不顺。

套间的卫生间里有人喊他：”烈哥！“

“他带的小朋友在这呢！长的还挺好看的嘞！”

浴室内发出一阵笑，乱哄哄的，有人小声开着玩笑，说这么嫩这么漂亮，不知道多少钱一晚？朴灿烈被吵得头脑发昏，吼道：“有病吧都！赶紧弄完去一楼干活。把人也弄出来！”

一瞬间噤了声，过了半响，浴室里有人说：“他不肯出来……”

朴灿烈无表情地吐了口烟：“不会拖出来？正好打包送给警察一份大礼。”

浴室内有人嘀咕，却一清二楚传到朴灿烈耳朵里：“他好像不是鸭子，怎么回事？”

“咋还哭了……”

朴灿烈把剩下半截子的烟摁在窗格上，点点星火灭了个干净，无可奈何也走去浴室看个究竟。

他两根指头扒开叠在眼前的几颗脑袋，看到了角落蹲坐在冷硬瓷砖上的一个小人。

那人的上衣领子被拉扯地很宽松，露出一大片白花花的脖颈儿。一边脸上有些许的红肿，不算严重，但也是明显被人打过耳光。他坐在那里蜷缩着腿，下身完全被挡住了，看不清状况但不至于裸露。脑袋垂在双手后面，勉强挡住别人好奇的视线。

几个大男人沉默地盯着看了一会儿，等到了他一滴圆润的泪珠落下来滴在赤裸的微红的膝盖上，身体不约而同地都有一丝动摇。似乎不忍看，一人嘶了一口气从浴室出去了。

“怎么回事？”朴灿烈蹲下身子想去看他的正脸，觉得有些不对劲，问道：“你还好么？”

“很明显被拐带来的，你们说是不是。”一人说。

朴灿烈一只手用了劲，把人的脑袋抬起来了点，对上了倔强闭起来的一双眼睛———正源源不断分泌出水珠来。他被泪水浸湿的，沉甸甸的睫毛都在颤抖，整个人哆嗦着溢出了一声鼻腔深处源于恐惧的抽泣。

“我艹！”

朴灿烈猛地睁大了双眼，他站起身来，跌跌撞撞地撞歪了身后一堆人。

大家从来没有见过如此激动的烈哥，他整个人哆嗦着，比地上坐着的人儿更甚，好像被人把一桶泡着冰的冷水从衣服领子里灌了下去。

“这，这他妈？不是……”朴灿烈的声音都变了个调，怪异地上扬着破了音。有人来扶他，被他一巴掌挥开了，“快快！拿个毯子来给人盖上！”

毯子很快有人拿来了，慌慌忙忙盖在他身上。他立马伸手攥住，放在下巴上捂紧了。

“烈哥，你这是认识？”

何止认识。朴灿烈想，之前简直算是熟稔，他叫了声：“艺兴哥，这，这是怎么回事？”

张艺兴听见了，憋屈的哽咽溢满了嗓子眼，不抬头也不敢说话，一旦开口就要泣不成声。

朴灿烈疑虑地撇了撇眉头，虽然两年没见，但是这张脸，这双眼，自己是绝对不可能认错的，他犹犹豫豫开口：“哥，我是灿烈啊，你不记得我了？”

“我是吴世勋的朋友灿烈啊，以前我们经常在一起喝酒来着……”朴灿烈急起来，想去抓张艺兴的手，却被猛地躲开了。

“ 那……既然你不记得我了，”朴灿烈喉头哽了哽，“我们出去说吧，这里太凉，我去给你拿几件衣服，走…….”

张艺兴再度疯狂甩掉了他试图接近的双臂，整个人缩成更小的一团，过了半响，从毯子里飘出一句颤抖着，几不可闻的话来：

“世勋呢？”

他俩不是早就分开，并且老死不相往来了么？朴灿烈不知道怎么回答，转头对身边的人凶了一句：“你们都从浴室出去吧，该干啥干啥去！。”

人一个两个地走了，有人还小声嘀咕了一句：“这明明是个傻子么……”

浴室变空荡了，刺眼的白织灯照得人眼睛发晕，朴灿烈再一次轻轻扯住了那条毯子，试图把人稍微剥离出来，问道：“现在没有别人了，你告诉我他有没有把你怎么样。”

他闭了闭眼，又挣扎着开口，粗浅意识到身前的人与以前并不相同，试图说得直白一点：

“……下面，别人碰过么？”

裹在毯子里的人终于小弧度摇了摇脑袋。朴灿烈长出了一口气，站起身子来往卧房走，桃花眼底涌动着两潭死气沉沉的漩涡，好像谁要是对上了就会被立马吞噬，骸骨都落不着完整。

两个人正在把王鹏往走廊抬，朴灿烈伸手在电视柜上磕哒了两下，不容置喙吐出两字：

“放这。”

那摊肉被扔回到地上，他抬起腿就是狠狠的一脚踹在脸上，口中立马爆出鲜血，本来神智不清的那人痛呼了一声，剧烈地咳嗽起来，喷出了一颗碎牙齿。朴灿烈额角暴起青筋，又是一脚踢在头上，那人在地上痛苦地翻滚了一下不动弹了，再次陷入沉默。

他鼻翼翕张，像头牛一样哼哧哼哧喘着粗气，身边的人瞠目结舌地看着这一切，一人小心翼翼地说：“烈哥，别打死了……”

他的话很快被走廊里一声巨响打断了。好像谁家的大衣柜轰隆倒地，砸了个稀巴烂。那声响有频率地不断轰鸣在走廊里，伴随偶尔几声别人小声的惊呼，越来越近，越来越近，大家都有一瞬间的失神，正有门口的人想着出门看看去的时候，哐！一声响，他们房间的门被一脚蛮力踢开了。

一个高瘦的人站在门口，肩膀很宽阔。

吴世勋沉默着飞快地往门内一扫，猛吸了一口气，冲进来抓住朴灿烈的肩膀，哆哆嗦嗦道：

“灿烈！终于找到你了，张艺兴你看到没有！他在你酒吧！”

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 比较短 所以晚上再来看一下二更


End file.
